


Sick Days

by minewtion



Series: Clichés [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minewtion/pseuds/minewtion
Summary: Gulf woke up, only to notice the slightly higher temperature of his lover.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Clichés [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625233
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years and I'm suddenly nervous about posting this ksksskskksksj  
> Here's a worried Bii and his stubborn Boo, hope you enjoy em hehehehe

“P’Mew”

Gulf called out from the bathroom after seeing Mew still buried in the covers when he finished showering. He had left the man be as he looked peaceful in his sleep and Mew hadn’t been getting enough rest lately due to his hectic schedule. The clock on their nightstand indicating the time that Mew usually is awake but the said male is still soundly asleep. Gulf went to the closet and get into a pair of sweats and t-shirt. He immediately went back into the bedroom to check up on his lover, sitting on the available space next to the male. Only then he noticed the beads of sweat against Mew’s skin and the lightly furrowed brows. Gulf reached out to feel his temperature, only to frown at the apparent heat radiating from Mew. He stood up and went to their bathroom to grab a wet towel and fill up the basin they kept in the drawer in case they need it. He then made his way back to Mew’s side of the bed, wringing out the excess water from the towel before running it lightly against Mew’s forehead. He continued his ministration down to Mew’s neck and arms, occasionally wetting the towel again after Mew’s body heat is felt on the towel. After some time, Gulf felt Mew grunted and shifted in his sleep before he sleepily opened his eyes. Gulf had given him a soft smile and continued his task.

“What are you doing?” Mew asked, voice hoarse from waking up. Gulf finished at Mew’s fingertips and put the towel aside before turning to Mew. “You were sweating, phi and your temperature is a bit high too,” he answered. Mew just closed his eyes again and threaded their fingers together, ready to fall back into slumber but he felt Gulf nudging him to make sure he is still awake. Mew pulled their intertwined hands to his chest and whined lowly in retort. Gulf rolled his eyes before gently cradling Mew’s face to look at him. “Don’t sleep yet, P’Mew. You have to eat something and take the meds first.”

Mew whined again, opening his eyes and pouting at Gulf. He batted his eyelash and gave his puppy eyes to Gulf in which the said male replied with an exasperated what. “I don’t want to…” Mew said while adverting his eyes to their linked hands. Gulf had it coming and couldn’t stop himself from sighing. _He is the babie here, no? So why does Mew always acts like one when he is sick?_ “You know you have to. Come, let go now phi. I’ll prepare you something to eat so you can take your meds,” Gulf said while trying to pry his hand out of Mew’s hold. Mew childishly tighten his grip and whined “no” to Gulf. Gulf ignored him and proceeded to untangle their hands, successfully getting away from Mew before he could pull him back to bed. Mew huffed, which drew out a smile from Gulf before he leaves the room.

Bringing the tray with porridge and water for Mew’s meds into the bedroom, Gulf carefully push the door open with his shoulder. He was met with the sight of Mew sleeping again, but this time he has his face buried in Gulf’s side of the bed. Gulf went to put the tray on the nightstand and sat carefully on the bed. He took a second to appreciate how handsome Mew look even in his sleep and moved the hair in his face before gently shaking Mew awake. Mew groaned but offer little to no resistance when Gulf pulled him to lie on his back. “I brought it here, phi. Sit, so you can eat,” Gulf said but Mew ignored him in favor of sleeping, his head is throbbing a little and he wanted to do nothing else but sleep. Looking at how stubborn Mew is being, Gulf sighed before shaking his lover again. “Come on, boo. Just eat a little bit na and take your meds then you can go back to sleep, please,” he pleaded. Mew opened his eyes and looked at Gulf before slowly raising up and resting his head on Gulf’s shoulder. “Eat this then sleep,” Gulf said but Mew looked at him with a pout. “What?” Gulf asked while raising an eyebrow. It reminds Mew of Type but it was also so _Gulf_ that he couldn’t resist but continue pouting at him to tease him, or maybe he just wanted Gulf’s attention with his head being all fuzzy from the fever. “Feed me?” Mew said with the pout. Gulf just shook his head and reached out for the bowl, already scooping some porridge and blowing onto it. Mew smiled at his successful attempt and opened his mouth when Gulf put the spoon near his lips.

It was just a domestic scene with Mew enjoying Gulf feeding him while leaning against the headboard. Gulf thought that Mew has finally stopped being stubborn but it turns out to be false as he is having a problem now on convincing Mew to take the medicine. “I don’t want to…” Mew said with his arms crossed. Gulf sighed exasperatedly, “Just take the medicine then you can sleep, phi,” he said while still handing over the glass of water and tablet at Mew. “Can I not?” Mew replied with a sad look, trying to make Gulf cave in. “I told you to take care of yourself more, didn’t I? You didn’t listen to me and now you’re sick. So, stop being stubborn and take the meds so you can get better na phi.”

Mew wasn’t trying to be difficult, he is just not really fond of medicines, preferring not to take them unless he felt like it is very necessary. He knew that Gulf was just worried about him but he knew Gulf won’t admit it even if his action says otherwise. Mew just kept quiet at Gulf’s words and stare at his hands instead. He heard Gulf sighed for the umpteenth time before he heard those words escape Gulf’s lips.

“I’m worried na, boo.”

Mew’s eyes flickered up to meet the galaxy in the other’s orbs, worry mingled among it. Gulf saw that Mew’s attention are on him and used the opportunity to try and make the other change his mind. “Take it, na?” Gulf asked with a small, cute smile. Mew reluctantly reached out for the items in his lover’s hands, which he was rewarded with a wider smile from Gulf. Mew quickly popped the tablets in his mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of water. The water felt nice against his throat and he felt a little bit better. Gulf beamed at him and took the glass from his grasp. “Good boy,” he said with a grin. Mew smirked, felt his heart flutter looking at Gulf’s smile even though he had witnessed it more than once. Gulf gently guide Mew back onto the bed and stood up to put away the stuffs but Mew held his wrist before he got to move towards the door. “Stay…” Mew said. “I’m just going to put this away, phi. I’ll be back right after,” Gulf replied. Mew loosened his grip on Gulf and Gulf hurriedly went to put away the tray. Gulf came back immediately after and joined Mew under the duvet. His lover doesn’t miss a beat to wrap his hands around Gulf’s waist – just like any other time really – and snuggle against Gulf’s nape. Gulf wanted to protest because Mew might feel bothered by their mixed body heat and Mew’s own slightly high temperature but Mew looked very contented and relaxed that he doesn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise.

“Love you, bii” Mew said, muffled by Gulf’s skin but Gulf heard it clearly.

“Love you too. Now sleep.”


End file.
